Polaris
by tobe1987
Summary: Red and Elizabeth in the shipping container; written for a fellow Lizzington shipper.


Disclaimer: I do not own the Blacklist or it's characters; I make no money from writing my fantasies.

Summary: What happened between Elizabeth and Red in the shipping container (Lizzington)

My Way Home

They had just finished eating a wonderful meal, both of them polishing off one glass of wine. He watched her as she spoke to him, her lips moving over her teeth. She was impeccably beautiful now with her blonde hair and uninhibited actions. She had let loose, let go of her FBI persona and became a fearless woman. She broke eye contact with him, looking around the container. It was an odd combination of modern yet an almost seventies feel. It was clean, sophisticated, and comfortable.

Reddington was sitting close enough she could make out the detail in his vest, see the muscles move under his shirt. She started to get claustrophobic and stood. Keeping his glass in his had, Red stood and opened the door. It was a beautiful night, the breeze off the ocean gave a wonder feel to the air he missed from time to time.

"That's Polaris, the North Star. That's how sailors used to find their way home."

He don't know what prompted him to speak. It was words from his heart.

"When I look at you, that's what I see. My way home."

Elizabeth turned, he was still looking up at the sky. She could tell he was reluctant to lower his gaze. When he did she met his eyes. So many unanswered questions. She couldn't ask them as he walked back inside. She had told him before that she cared for him. He should know anyway, but then again she didn't know how he felt about her. Sure, she knew she was important to him, but why she wasn't sure.

When she found her senses she walked back into to container with him. He was standing at the small door on the far side of the room looking into the bedroom. It was small, a queen sized bed pushed up against one wall and a single light hanging from the ceiling.

He didn't hear her approach.

"You take the bed tonight," Elizabeth said, putting a hand on his arm. "I don't think you've had a good night sleep since we ran."

"And you have?" He asked, looking over his shoulder at her.

When she didn't respond he stepped around her and popped the cork on another bottle of wine.

"I will sleep alright out here Elizabeth, as long as I have enough to drink."

She followed him back to the couch and accepted another glass of wine. Taking her place right next to him on the black leather couch, she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Why do you care so much? What about me is so important to you?"

When he didn't answer right away she continued.

"I used to think it was all about the fulcrum but then you got it. Then I think, I must be a job for you, a promise you made to my parents to always watch out for me. Then, why not do it from a distance? Of course, maybe you are my father."

"I'm too invested in you." He said, moving slightly to look at her face. Her head came off his shoulder. "I wanted the fulcrum, yes. The FBI was only one step behind me for a long time anyway. I wanted to get captured on my own terms."

She searched his face for any hint of a straight answer.

"Yes, I knew you had to have it, knowingly or not. Then we worked together, we learned about each other, things you don't read about in books or files. We're partners, sometimes you end up forming a bond you can't explain. Why do you care about me so much? Hmm? A criminal, a man who could kill another without hesitation, a thief; and you the complete opposite, an FBI agent, walking the straight and narrow. What would make you care about me?"

She thought for a moment, searching his eyes. They were an odd couple, Bonnie and Clyde all the way. They were your cliché couple, the criminal mastermind and the cop. But why would she fall for him. Then she knew, she had said it to herself without realizing. She had fallen in love with him.

"I don't know."

He looked at her, as if he could read her mind and knew her secret.

"And it's okay not to know."

The night went on and they talked about other things, they laughed and shared stories and they just enjoyed each other. Two and a half bottles of wine sat empty in front of them and Elizabeth yawned.

"I think it's time for bed." Red said and helped her to her feet. She swayed a bit but stayed up right.

"Thank you." She said, bringing her face close to his. He smiled and said 'you're welcome' without missing a beat. She was drunk. At least she was a happy drunk.

Maneuvering her through the small door posed a challenge but they managed and he plopped her on the bed.

"Red, you can stay with me. If you want you can sleep at the other end."

He smiled at her but kept standing, "No thank you, Elizabeth. I would rather not get kicked in the face."

She shrugged, not seeing an issue.

"Then you can just sleep next to me. I don't bite."

He looked at her face and her expression was innocent enough. It was the wine talking. It was a sobering thought to sleep next to this beautiful woman and he was sure he could keep his hands to himself but if she would happen to try anything...

"It's okay, Elizabeth, really. You sleep comfortably here." He said and turned to leave.

Elizabeth stood and grabbed his arm.

"I want you to stay. I don't feel safe." He turned to see tears in her eyes. She was just scared. His mind kept telling him 'just walk away, tell her she's safe, you are in the middle of the ocean. No one can get to her.'

"Please, Red."

The voice in his mind was hushed. He sat her back on the bed and took the outside. She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you."

She yawned and snuggled into his chest. He lay rigid, almost not breathing until hers was steady. He let out a deep breath and rubbed her arm, kissing the top of her head.

"Because I love you." He said on deaf ears. At least that's what he thought.

"I love you too." She answered back and his heart stopped.

She moved her head from his chest and went level with his face. Neither said anything. It was she who made the first move even though they would argue who it really was as they retold their story to friends. Her lips came in contact with his and it was all that either of them needed. The kiss was slow and purposeful, not rushed as one might expect. They could taste the various fruits on each other from the wine and the sounds that escaped them fueled the fire. The small bedroom became a sanctuary for them as they told each other, not with words, what they meant to each other. It would take sometime to reconnect with each other after it was done, but when they would it was forever.

Fin

*Obviously Red is not Elizabeth's father in my head cannon and I'm not so sure he is in the series either. People can debate all they want but this is not an incest story.*


End file.
